THE GIFTS
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: Fanfic MuraMido yang ke-3. Aku membuat pas hari ulang tahun Midorima. Murasakibara dan Midorima sedang bertengkar karena Midorima cemburu melihat kekasihnya berjalan berduaan dengan Himuro.Karena merasa bersalah,Midorima membuat cake sebagai permintaan maaf.Tetapi,saat di perjalanan menuju kediaman Murasakibara tiba-tiba Midorima diculik oleh seseorang.
1. Chapter 1

Karakter hanya milik property Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei semata.

Genre dari chap 1-3 :Hurt/Comfort, Romance,Yaoi.

Rate : M (di chapter 3).

Pair : MurasakibaraxMidorima (MuraMido/PurpleGreen/UnguHijau ) dan TakaoxHimuro(TakaMuro).

WARNING: Typo(s),BAHASA ABAL-ABAL,YAOI (BXB),PG,DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME (?).Harap maklumi jika ada kesalahan tulisan setiap kalimat (lol).Ngga suka,jangan dibaca!Just enjoy~

THE GIFTS

Sudah 2 tahun Murasakibara dan Midorima berpacaran dari semenjak Teiko hingga keduanya masuk SMU meskipun sekarang berbeda sekolah dan tinggal di kota yang berbeda jelas waktu mereka berdua menjadi sedikit tidak seperti waktu di Teiko dulu tetapi keduanya berusaha untuk saling berkomunikasi.

Selain berkomunikasi lewat telepon,sms,dan jejaring sosial,Murasakibara rela meluangkan waktunya datang ke Tokyo jauh-jauh dari Akita demi bertemu sang kekasih di akhir pekan.  
Dan hari ini,habis dari kencan,Murasakibara mengantar pulang Midorima ke rumahnya.

"Ne Midochin,bagaimana kalau kita lewat jalan sini?"tanya Murasakibara ke pemuda berambut hijau di sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi.  
"T-terserah saja…."jawabnya malu-malu.

Murasakibara tersenyum begitu melihat wajah malu kekasihnya yang terlihat bergandengan tangan,mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan di daerah yang sepi meskipun keduanya tahu bahwa daerah ini cukup jauh untuk menuju ke rumah ,keduanya merasa senang karena mereka ingin bersama lebih lama lagi.

Sesampai di kediaman Midorima, "Aku rasa sampai disini aku begitu kau sudah sampai di rumah,Atsushi!"ucap Midorima dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
"Tunggu,Midochin!Kau melupakan sesuatu!"  
"Eh?"Midorima menoleh ke Murasakibara lalu dia mencium terkejut dan berusaha untuk lepas tetapi Murasakibara menahannya.  
Murasakibara mulai menggigit bibir bawah Midorima dan disitulah lidahnya mulai nakal masuk ke dalam mulut Midorima.

Setelah puas,Murasakibara pun melepaskan ciumannya. "Midochin lupa ciuman selamat malamnya."  
Murasakibara tersenyum sambil memegang dagu sang kekasih dan itu membuat wajahnya merah padam.  
"Midochin manis sekali~"ucapnya.  
"B-baka Atsushi,kau melakukan itu di depan rumahku,bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!"bentak Midorima.

"Tapi disini tidak ada siapapun dan harinya juga udah mulai gelap."jawabnya dengan polos.  
"Meski begitu kita tetap di tempat umum nanodayo!"  
"Haik,haik…Apapun yang kau katakan,Midochin."ucap Murasakibara sambil mencium keningnya. "Kalau begitu,aku malam, mencintaimu."ucapnya kembali.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu…."ucap Midorima dengan pelan.  
"Huh?Kau ngomong sesuatu,Midochin?"tanya Murasakibara.  
"A-aahh tidak,tidak ada -hati di perjalanan pulang,Atsushi!"Midorima masuk ke dalam dengan salah tingkah dan Murasakibara hanya bisa menatap bingung kekasih tsundere-nya itu dan langsung pulang kembali ke Akita.

Beberapa hari kemudian,sebentar lagi ulang tahun Midorima,dan Murasakibara berpikir untuk membelikannya sebuah hadiah yang istimewa untuk Midochin-nya dia yang biasanya yang menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli cemilan,rela menabung demi sang kekasih.

"Murochin,minggu nanti kau ada waktu luang?"tanyanya ke Himuro yang lagi istirahat habis latihan.  
"Minggu ini?Etto…sepertinya kenapa,Atsushi?!"tanya Himuro.  
"Bisakah kau menemaniku berbelanja di kota nanti dan aku ingin kamu membantuku memilih hadiah."jawabnya.

"Hadiah?Ara,kalau tidak salah,seingatku sebentar lagi ulang tahun Midorima-san,bukan?!"  
"Hn iya dan kenapa Murochin bisa tahu?"tanya Murasakibara dan si pemuda berponi panjang itu mulai tertawa. "Tentu aku tahu, yang menandainya di kalender rumahmu dan aku ,akan kubantu sebisaku."jawabnya sambil tersenyum ke partner basketnya.

"Benarkah?Murochin memang yang paling terbaik."  
" Midorima-san akan cemburu jika kau berkata begitu padaku."kata Himuro sambil tertawa.  
"Midochin yang pertama sedangkan Murochin kedua."kata Murasakibara dan mulai memakan maiubo-nya.  
"Naniyo sore,Atsushi?!"Mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Sementara itu di Tokyo,dalam perjalanan pulang dengan menggunakann sepeda gerobak yang dikayuh oleh Takao,Midorima sedang meratapi foto Murasakibara yang dijadikannya sebagai wallpaper hp-nya. "Atsushi…."bisiknya pelan.  
"Are?Sepertinya ada yang lagi kesepian ."ejek Takao yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara Midorima.  
"Berisik,diam,dan mati,Takao!Kayuh saja sepedanya!"ketus Midorima kesal.  
"Hidoi ne,Shinchan…Aku hanya bercanda,bercanda…."

Takao pun berusaha mengayuh sepeda yang masih berada di tengah ,Takao tahu bahwa partner shooting guard-nya itu rindu dengan pemain Yosen Murasakibara. "Ne Shinchan,setidaknya pergilah menemuinya."  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan nanodayo?!"tanya Midorima sambil menutup flip hp-nya.  
"Jangan pura-pura,kamu jelas-jelas ingin sekali bertemu dengan pacar raksasamu itu,kan?!Dan mungkin ini terdengar aneh,tapi,setidaknya pergilah menemuinya….Aku sedikit mencemaskanmu karena tiap kali kamu terus menatap fotonya itu dan itu membuatku geli!"

"Apa maksudmu geli nanodayo?!Huh,kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku lebih baik kau cemaskan dirimu sendiri yang payah dalam pelajaran sejarah Jepang….Tapi,setidaknya perkataanmu barusan ada benarnya,mungkin minggu nanti aku akan pergi ke Akita untuk menemuinya."Midorima yang sebenarnya menghargai saran Takao,merasa senang dalam hati dan sebuah senyuman kecil pun keluar dari bibir Midorima.

=Part 1 END=


	2. Chapter 2

THE GIFTS

Chapter 2

Dan Hari Minggu pun tiba,Murasakibara dan Himuro sedang berada di kota,berusaha mencari hadiah yang bagus untuk sudah mencari di toko hadiah sampai di toko antic tetapi mereka masih belum menemukan hadiah yang pun beristirahat sejenak sambil jajan es krim.  
"Atsushi,apa yang kamu tahu hobi dan kesukaannya Midorima-san,kamu sudah lama mengenalnya jadi pasti tahu?!"tanya Himuro.

Dengan mulut yang dipenuhi es krim,si pemuda ungu menjawab, "Hmm…Midochin,suka sup kacang merah,dia menyukai musik klasik dan gemar main dan pastinya Midochin juga menyukai basket."  
"Hmm…Orang yang gemar musik yah…Hadiahnya juga pasti mahal-mahal dan uangmu jelas tidak cukup."ucap Himuro mulai bingung.

Murasakibara menatap cincin kalung perak yang bergantung di leher Himuro yang mana benda itu adalah tanda persaudaraannya dengan Kagami. "Ne Murochin,cincin itu kau beli dimana sebelumnya?"tanya Murasakibara.  
"Ohh ini?Waktu itu aku membelinya di Amerika sih."jawabnya sambil memegang cincin kalungnya itu.

"Hee…Aku berpikir kalau cincin itu mungkin cocok untuk apa itu bisa jadi hadiah yang bagus,Murochin?!"tanya si pemain Guard Yosen dan wajahnya mengeluarkan sebuah yang melihatnya,menjadi ikutan senang karena dia tidak pernah melihat partnernya sebahagia ini.

"Jika menurutumu begitu,itu sudah pasti akan menjadi hadiah yang bagus untuk ,ayo kita cari tempat yang menjual benda seperti ini!"ajak Himuro dan Murasakibara segera membersihkan mulutnya dari bekas es krim.

Sementara itu,Midorima akhirnya sudah berada di Akita dan tidak sabar menemui si pemuda ungu. "Aku harap dia di rumah."Midorima yang tidak mengetahui kalau kekasihnya sedang tidak di rumah,mulai menuju ke kediaman ,Midorima tidak memberitahu ke kekasihnya kalau dia sedang berada di Akita.  
"Tunggu dulu,mungkin lebih baik jika aku membelikan sesuatu untuknya."Midorima membalikkan langkahnya dan menuju ke kota.

Kembali ke Murasakibara,akhirnya dia sudah menemukan tempat membeli hadiah untuk membawa tas belanjaan yang isinya kado yang sudah dibungkus rapi,Murasakibara keluar dari toko dengan perasaan tidak sabar memberikannya pada sang kekasih.

"Syukurlah kau sudah menemukan hadiah yang cocok,Atsushi."ucap Himuro.  
"Hn…Aku tidak akan menemukannya tanpa bantuanmu,arigatou,Murochin."ucap Murasakibara dengan tertawa begitu melihat partnernya akan sesenang ini. "Sama-sama."balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Menurutmu,apakah Midochin akan menyukai ini,Murochin?"tanya Murasakibara.  
"Kamu membelinya dengan perasaan,jadi aku yakin Midorima-san akan menyukainya,Atsushi."jawab Himuro.  
"Murasakibara?"

Murasakibara menoleh ke suara yang memanggilnya dan suaranya terdengar tidak asing di dilihatnya sosok pemuda bermegane rambut hijau yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya dan Himuro. "Midochin?"  
"Ara,Midorima-san,selamat siang."sapa Himuro sopan.

Karena tidak mau kejutannya ketahuan,Murasakibara langsung menyembunyikan hadiahnya di belakang punggungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini,Midochin?Kenapa kau kesini tanpa memberitahuku?"tanyanya.

Midorima yang melihat Murasakibara menyembunyikan sesuatu,langsung merasa curiga dan kenapa dia pergi berduaan dengan Himuro?  
Midorima tahu akhir-akhir ini sulit bertemu dengan Murasakibara karena keduanya punya jadwal sekolah dan latihan yang sudah berusaha untuk memanfaatkan waktunya dan hari ini akhirnya menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu sang kekasih dan yang ternyata dia pergi dengan orang lain. "_Sepertinya aku hanya buang-buang waktuku saja disini."_pikirnya dan ingin rasanya pergi dari hadapan Murasakibara.

"S-sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian,ahh barusan aku ingin ke rumahmu, berhubung aku sudah bertemu denganmu disini,aku ingin memberimu ini."kata Midorima sambil memberikan plastik belanjaan entah apa isinya ke Murasakibara.  
"Lebih baik aku begitu,selamat siang."ucap Midorima dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Midorima-san,tunggu!Ini salah paham!"teriak Himuro yang akhirnya sadar bahwa Midorima cemburu. "Atsushi,susul dia!"  
"T-tunggu,Midochin….Murochin,tolong bawakan semua ini ke rumahku!"Murasakibara meninggalkan Himuro dan segera menyusul sang kekasih.

Melihat si pemuda sudah pergi,Himuro melihat isi belanjaa yang dibeli Midorima dan ternyata semua isinya adalah cemilan kesukaan pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Sungguh,kalian berdua memang saling mencintai satu sama lain."

Murasakibara yang tidak terlalu cepat larinya mungkin sudah tersusul jauh oleh Midorima,tapi dia tidak langsung menyerah begitu menelpon dan mengirim pesan ke Midorima,tetapi tidak ada yang masih menyangka kalau Midorima masih berada di Akita,mencari si penjuru kota bahkan sampai di stasiun tetapi orang yang dicari masih belum ketemu.

Setelah berjam-jam mencari,Murasakibara mencoba kembali menelpon Midorima dan disinilah akhirnya panggilannya terjawab.  
"Ya?"jawab suara yang disana.  
"Moshi-moshi,Midochin?Sekarang kau ada dimana?!"tanya Murasakibara.  
"Aku di rumah."jawabnya yang terdengar datar.  
"Aku akan kesana!"ucap Murasakibara.

"Untuk apa,Murasakibara?Bukankah kau seharusnya lagi kencan dengan Himuro?"tanya Midorima.  
"Kencan?Apa yang kau bicarakan,Midochin?!Kau pasti salah paham,aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!"jawab Murasakibara.  
"Tidak apa-apa, ada yang perlu dijelaskan,aku sudah tahu semuanya…ahh tidak,seharusnya aku memang sudah tahu."

Karena mulai kehilang kesabaran,Murasakibara langsung merasa kesal akan perkataan Midorima barusan, "Apa-apaan itu?Jangan berkata seolah kau tahu semuanya,Midochin…Justru kau tidak tahu apa-apa,sudahlah,lagipula kau juga tidak butuh penjelasanku."Murasakibara langsung mematikan teleponnya sambil mendesah kesal. "Ahh…Aku membuang waktuku saja disini…."

Seminggu kemudian semenjak kejadian minggu lalu,untuk pertama kalinya Murasakibara marah pada keduanya sama-sama keras kepala,tidak ada yang mengakui kesalahannya dan mereka juga tidak yang saling berkomunikasi selama seminggu.

Midorima menatap hp-nya dan melihat tulisan 'Tidak ada pesan baru', "Baka Atsushi…"ucapnya pelan.  
"Ngg…Kau ngomong sesuatu,Shinchan?"tanya Takao yang lagi bersamanya di atas atap sekolah sedang istirahat makan siang.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa…"jawabnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.  
"Hmph…tapi wajahmu jelas tidak menunjukkan lebih baik kau memaafkannya?!"

"Apa dan siapa yang kau maksud,Takao?"  
"Itu,siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar raksasamu dari Yosen,kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar?"tanya Takao penasaran.  
"Bukan urusanmu,Takao…."jawab Midorima berusaha menghindari semua topic pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan Murasakibara.

"Aku kan sedang berusaha membantumu,dan aku juga tidak tahan melihatmu terus menatap handphone-mu dan bikin status galau di facebook."ucap Takao sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung si pemuda hijau.  
Midorima pun menyerah dan pada akhirnya menceritakan semuanya ke Takao,dari dia melihat Murasakibara bersama Himuro sampai dengan dia bertengkar lewat telepon dengannya.

"Hee…Jadi begitu,intinya kau ini cemburu dan salah paham,Shinchan."ucap Takao dan tentu Midorima langsung menyangkalnya. "A-AKU TIDAK CEMBURU!"  
"Tentu kau cemburu,kau merasa marah begitu melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama dengan orang lain dan kurasa Murasakibara juga ada benarnya karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Takao,sebenarnya kau membela siapa?!"tanya Midorima mulai kesal.  
"Aku tidak membela siapapun,aku hanya berkata bahwa kau terbawa emosimu dan pada akhirnya kau tidak sempat mendengarkan penjelasannya!"Midorima pun terdiam karena tidak pernah melihat Takao membentaknya seperti ini.  
"Bicara dan minta maaflah padanya,Shinchan."ucap Takao.

"Takao…Aku mengerti,tapi kurasa Atsushi tidak bisa memaafkanku begitu saja."  
"Hmm…Kalau begitu,berikanlah dia sesuatu yang manis sebagai hadiah permintaan ,tidak ada orang yang terus marah pada orang tsundere."ejek Takao sambil tertawa.  
"Urusai!Siapa yang tsundere nanodayo?!"ketus Midorima kesal."Tapi,aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu membentakku seperti tadi."lanjutnya.

"Itu karena mendengar ceritamu semua,aku rasa tidak mungkin Himuro-san berkencan dengan Murasakibara dan waktu itu dia bilang padaku kalau dia ingin menemani Murasakibara ,Himuro-san tidak akan pernah selingkuh dariku."jawab Takao dan karena kelepasan atau banyak berbicara,dia pun sadar dan langsung menutup mulutnya. "Gawat!"  
"Takao…Jangan-jangan kau dan Himuro Tatsuya berpacaran?!"tanya Midorima tidak percaya.

"Cih ketahuan...Iyup,aku dan Himuro-san sudah berkencan sebulan yang lalu,dan dia lebih baik darimu, ."jawab Takao.  
"Huh,terserahlah…Tapi setidaknya aku sudah tahu yang nanti aku akan pergi ke Akita lagi,tolong bilang izinku ke guru nanti,Takao!"ucap Midorima.  
"Ohh oke…Ngomong-ngomong,Senin itu bukankah hari ulang tahunmu?"  
"Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Midorima.  
"Hooo…Sudah kuduga,tidak ada apa-apa...Otanjoubi Omedeto,Shinchan~"Shinchan~"ucap Takao dan sebuah seringai pun keluar dari wajahnya.

=Part 2 END=


	3. Chapter 3

THE GIFTS

Chapter 3

Senin,7 Juli.  
Midorima yang sekarang berada di Akita dan sedang menuju kediaman Murasakibara sambil membawa kotak yang isinya sebuah cake buatan Midorima sebagai hadiah permintaan yang tidak punya skill memasak,berusaha belajar membuat cake bersama ibu dan -kali dia gagal membuatnya tapi akhirnya dia berhasil meski bentuknya tidak sebagus yang di toko.  
"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya kalau aku di Akita dan kuharap Atsushi ada dirumahnya."ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba,Midorima merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya,awalnya cuma perasaannya saja tetapi makin lama,perasaannya semakin tidak jalanan sedang cukup sepi hari ini,Midorima mempercepat langkahnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik dirinya dan membuat kotak cake-nya terjatuh.

Sementara itu,di SMU Yosen.

Murasakibara yang baru selesai dari latihannya,datang menghampiri Himuro (yang sepertinya lagi ber-smsan)untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. "Murochin,ayo kita pulang~Aku sudah lelah karena latihan ini."ajaknya sambil menguap.  
"Ahh gomen ne, ini aku ada janji dengan Kazunari,jadi kurasa kita tidak pulang bersama."jawabnya sambil menutup hp-nya.  
"Kazunari?Kazunari Takao dari Shutoku?!"tanya Murasakibara dengan bingung dan Himuro hanya bisa tertawa begitu partnernya bertanya seperti itu.

" Iya...Aku dan dia berpacaran sebulan yang lalu dan hari ini dia jauh-jauh kesini karena mau makan malam di rumahku."jawabnya.  
"Aku akan ikut denganmu,karena Takachin pernah berusaha merebut Midochin dariku,jadi aku akan melindungi Murochin darinya!"Murasakibara menarik tangan Himuro tetapi dia langsung melepaskannya. "Dame,Atsushi!"bentaknya.

"Ahh maafkan aku,tapi Kazunari sudah mempunyaiku sekarang jadi kurasa dia tidak merebut Midorima-san lagi ,bukankah hari ini ulang tahunnya?!"Himuro memberikan tas cokelat yang isinya kado yang dibeli Murasakibara seminggu yang lalu.  
"Murochin,kupikir aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk membuang ini?!"  
"Bagaimana bisa aku membuang hadiah yang kau anggap begitu berharga untuk orang yang kau cintai?!Pulanglah dan berikan ini ke Midorima-san...Dia menunggumu."Himuro tersenyum ke partnernya dan Murasakibara mengambilnya lalu langsung beranjak pergi.  
"Arigatou,Murochin…"  
"Sama-sama,Atsushi."

Setelah si pemuda ungu pergi,tiba-tiba hp-nya Himuro tersenyum riang begitu melihat nama Takao di layar hp-nya.  
"Halo,Kazunari?...Ya,Atsushi sudah mau menuju ke rumahnya….Kau ada dimana sekarang?...Di depan sekolahku?...Baiklah,aku akan segera kesana."Himuro menutup teleponnya dan keluar dari aula sekolahnya.

Murasakibara masuk lalu mengunci pintu ada sepasang sepatu yang tidak asing dimatanya. "Midochin?" Murasakibara menyalakan lampu ruang utama dan dilihatnya tidak ada Midorima maupun orang rumah pikir panjang,Murasakibara langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan dilihatnya ruangannya begitu gelap.

Dinyalakan tombol lampu dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya. "Mi-Midochin…?!"  
Sosok pemuda terbaring dan separuh badannya dibalut oleh pita berwarna ungu,mata dan mulutnya ditutup dengan kain,dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi,daerah dada dan putingnya dilumuri oleh cream cake.  
"Hmmpphh!"Si pemuda seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu begitu mendengar ada seseorang yang datang.

Yup,Midorima sedang diikat di atas tempat tidur Murasakibara bagaikan sebuah kado yang dalam keadaan telanjang juga tak melihat sebuah surat di atas buffet,dibacanya dengan keras agar si pemuda yang terikat juga mendengarnya.  
"Untuk Murasakibara Atsushi,Aku membuat cake kesukannmu Terimalah sebagai tanda permintaan maaf Midorima Shintarou.  
Tambahan,berhubung cakenya jatuh dan hancur,maka kami menggantikannya dengan yang lebih 'enak'.Nikmatilah sebelum ada yang memakannya!Dari Takao dan Himuro."

Murasakibara tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Takao dan Himuro rencanakan tapi sebuah seringai pun keluar di bibirnya,dia pun menaruh kembali suratnya. "Kau dengar itu,Midochin?!Sepertinya kaulah yang menjadi cakenya ,jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa menahan diriku~"Murasakibara melepas baju seragamnya lalu melemparkannya ke bawah.

Murasakibara menghampiri Midochin-nya dan menjilat putingnya yang dilumuri dengan cream. "Hmmpphh!"  
Murasakibara terus menjilat habis hingga tidak ada cream yang tersisa dari tubuhnya bisa mendengar nafas berat yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tertutup. "Ahh Midochin manis sekali~"

Murasakibara mencium dan menjilat daerah lehernya Midorima dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark bibirnya menuju ke keningnya hingga ke bawah mulut tertutup Midorima. "Hmm…Ini sedikit mengganggu."Pemuda jangkung melepas kain yang menutup mulut megane tsundere,dia pun memberikan waktu buatnya untuk mengambil nafas kemudian dia mencium Midochin-nya dengan ganas. "Hmmpphh!Hnngghh!"

Midorima mulai kewalahan menghadapi ciuman kekasihnya,tetapi dia tidak berhenti malah menggigit bibir bawahnya,lidahnya yang nakal memasuki mulutnya dan bermain dengan lidahnya melepaskan French kiss-nya begitu ada saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibir sampai disitu,tangan kiri Murasakibara mulai menuju ke daerah kejantanan Midorima.

"Hnngg-Nggaahh-Mu-Murasa-Ki…."Desahan Midorima terdengar jelas begitu Murasakibara memainkan kejantanannya.  
"Ahh Midochin cepat sekali~Ini pasti pertama kalinya buatmu…."  
"D-Damare nanodayo….Akkkhhh!"Midorima merintih kesakitan begitu dia merasakan ada sebuah jari yang masuk ke dalam daerah duburnya.  
"Midochin…Daerah sini,kau sempit sekali~"

Tanpa pikir panjang,Murasakibara langsung menambahkan dua jari ke dalamnya dan jelas itu membuat si tsundere kesakitan tetapi dia berusaha menahannya agar terbiasa dengan jari-jari Murasakibara. "Murasaki…Pelan-pelan-akkh-sakit...nggaahhh-aahhh…."  
"Yang satu ini mungkin lebih sakit tapi tahanlah,Midochin."Murasakibara melepaskan ketiga jarinya dengan perlahan,melepaskan resleting celananya dan mulai memasukkan batang kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit milik Midorima.

"Akkhhh!"Desahan Midorima lolos begitu saja ketika si rambut ungu telah 'memasuki' dirinya,tentu baginya itu terasa amat sakit melebihi dari jari-jarinya barusan.  
"Midochin,Midochin…."Awalnya dia melakukannya dengan perlahan tapi karena desahannya Midorima yang begitu erotis membuat dorongannya semakin lama semakin liar hingga keluar tetesan darah keluar dari rectum ini juga hal pertama kali baginya.

"M-Murasaki-sakit-akkhh-hangghhh…."Dengan keadaannya yang masih terikat dan matanya tertutup,desahan Midorima semakin menjadi begitu si pemuda jangkung mendalami dirinya.  
"Mi-Midochin,ayo kita keluar bersama…."ucap Murasakibara yang sepertinya mulai mencapai hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya.

Untuk mencapai klimaks,tangan Murasakibara bermain di kejantanan Midorima yang nganggur sedangkan tangan lainnya bermain di bagian puting. "Midochin,Midochin…."Murasakibara memberikan kecupan di leher dan punggung agar Midorima merasa nyaman.

"NGGAAHHH-AKKHHH!"Midorima mengeluarkan semennya dan membasahi kasur milik pemuda ,Murasakibara memberi sedikit dorongan agar semua semennya masuk ke dalam rectum Midorima.  
Si uke tsundere terbaring kewalahan dengan nafas yang merasa sakit tapi entah kenapa begitu karena yang melakukannya adalah Murasakibara?

Murasakibara melepas semua ikatan yang ada di mata maupun tubuh pemuda hijau akhirnya bisa melihat wajah pemuda ungu,dia pun mencium pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu,Midochin."ucapnya dan itu membuat wajah si uke tsundere memerah.  
"B-baka…"  
"Midochin,tutup matamu sebentar!"kata Murasakibara.

Dengan sedikit bingung,Midorima menuruti apa yang dikatakan sang ,Murasakibara memasangkan sebuah cincin perak ke jari manis Midorima yang membuka matanya begitu ada sesuatu di jarinya dan dia terkejut apa yang dilihatnya, "Atsushi,ini…."

Murasakibara pun memberika kecupan di cincin yang sudah dipasang di jari manis Midorima itu, "Gomen ne Midochin,sebenarnya aku bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan tetapi itu malah membuatmu marah...Otanjoubi Omedeto!"ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke kekasihnya yang masih terbaring lalu memberinya kecupan di keningnya.  
"Ahh…Arigatou nanodayo,Atsushi."Midorima membalas ucapan kekasihnya dengan senyuman langkanya.

=END=

Otanjoubi Omedeto buat si tsundere rambut hijau,Midorima Shintarou.  
Semoga makin tsun,makin uke,dan jangan lupa memberikan anak untuk Atsushi #lol /uhuk uhuk uhuk.

R&R Please


End file.
